Jazz's Book of SplashClan Challenges
by Captain T-Rex
Summary: All my challenges for SplashClan. Rated T for violence.
1. Quoth the Raven

I can't help it. I can't help the fact that I'm cursed. "Curses aren't real." They say. "Curses don't last forever." They say.

I know better. I remember the day that started it all.

* * *

I padded through camp, my long cream fur blown gently by the breeze. I looked at the icy blue sky, which was mostly clear with only a few clouds here and there.

I dropped an ice-cold mouse on the freshkill pile. Emberpaw purred and padded over to me. We were the only apprentices in the Clan.

Not many she-cats had kits. And the rest of my family had been slaughtered by an unknown creature in the abandoned lands.

"Hey, Willowpaw!" Emberpaw chirped, smiling.

"Hi." I greet back, my eyes darting around nervously. Emberpaw grinned. She had a very cold, creepy grin that always made me nervous. She was a black she-cat, with cold green eyes.

"Whatcha doing?" She asked, her voice so smooth that it creeped me out.

"Nothing much." I muttered.

She grinned again, then turned and padded away.

* * *

"Willowlight!" Emberfall called. I instantly began looking for a way to avoid the she-cat, but before I knew it, she was standing in front of me, grinning."Don't you want to come play, Willowlight?" She asked.

I shook my head. "N-no, thank you, Emberfall."

Emberfall grinned. "Then at least come to the abandoned lands with me."

I shook my head again. "No way!" I shouted.

Emberfall frowned. "But, Willowlight, I need you to go there."

"Why? So that you can kill me? No way!"

Emberfall scoffed. "Puh-lease! I don't kill!"

"Then why do you want me to go so bad?"

She smirked. "Eh, no, darling. I'm taking you there because you need to see something."

"See what?" I spat.

She hissed in annoyance. "Something important, idiot!"

I growled. "Ulch. Fine."

"Now that's the spirit, darling!"

* * *

Never let it be said that abandoned lands aren't scary.

As we padded through the dark, scary meadow, Emberfall called out, "Ohhhhhh, Blue-Eyed Beast! Where are youuuuuuuuu?"

I gasped and jumped back. "I was right! You do want to kill me!"

Emberfall rolled her eyes. "No, Willowlight. The Blue-Eyed Beast isn't the killer. Oh, wait, let me correct that. Blue-Eyed _Wolf _isn't the killer. The Red-Eyed Wolf is."

I narrowed my eyes. "Red-Eyed Wolf...?"

She nodded. "Yep!"

I watched her suspiciously. "Who are you? I mean, who are you really?"

She laughed. "No need for silly questions, darling. Blue-Eyed Wolf! Where are youuuuuuuuu?"

There was the sound of a twig snapping.

Emberfall snarled. "Red-Eyed Wolf!"

Sure enough, a black wolf jumped out of the bushes, snarling. It didn't exactly have red eyes, just dark, dark orange-yellow eyes. Or something like that.

The wolf launched at us. Emberfall jumped in front of me. She jumped at the wolf, claws unsheathed.

She rakes her claws down it's face. The wolf yelped, crimson drops spilling out of the wound. It let out a snarl, whipping around and glaring at her with murderous eyes.

I suddenly turned around, finding myself facing a white wolf with deep blue eyes.

I turned back around, wanting to help Emberfall, who was lying on her side, the black wolf standing above her. A crimson river ran from the gash in her belly.

I remembered everything that had happened in my life. How I didn't bother to stop my family from their adventure into the abandoned lands. If I could rewind time to stop them, I would. I raced forward to help Emberfall, but the white wolf grabbed me by my scruff. "NO!" I screeched. "I NEED TO HELP HER! I'M NOT MAKING THAT MISTAKE! NOT AGAIN!"

Emberfall met my eyes. "Don't look back." She whispered. "You're not going that way."

Then, the white wolf whipped around and carried me away, taking me to the safest place in the world.


	2. Mistake

I made a mistake. I always make mistakes.

* * *

It was a warm, sunny day in the Clan. Birds were singing, and the sun was shining. I sighed softly as a pretty blue butterfly landed on my nose. It flew off only seconds after.

The Clan was chattering happily. I, however, was leading my sister, Honeyfur, to a special place.

We sat at the edge of the gorge, staring down into the churning icy water. Honeyfur clambered up a big grey rock, staring down into the river. "Beautiful, isn't it?" She murmured.

I didn't bother responding. I crept up on the rock next to her. I misplaced my paw and slid to the right by accident, knocking into her. She let out a screech as she lurched off the rock, plummeting into the icy river. I stayed still, numb with shock.

I slipped, too, and fell.

Falling, falling.

Time slowed down, and my life passed before my eyes, going so slow I wanted to scream.

_I brought a big, dead, blue bird to my mother. "Mintythistle! Look! I caught a bird!" I yowled happily._

_Mintythistle smiled. "My, my, that you have. That you have." _

_I squeaked with excitement "I did good, didn't I, Mintythistle?" _

_Mintythistle chuckled. "Most certainly. And it's not Mintythistle, dear, its Mistythistle."_

_My eyes widened. "You're not my mother!" _

_Mistythistle's face turned from its usual joyous expression, to a dark, suspicious expression. "That's correct. Your mother is being held in StarClan. Tell me, young kit. Do you have enough courage to free her?" _

_I glared at the new she-cat. "What do you mean?" _

_Mistythistle grinned. "One mistake can change your fate, kit. You see, your family has quite a, ah, strange history. Once you make your mistake, your mother will be freed and rebor-"_

_"Liar!" I screeched. Suddenly, my anger seeped away. "Wait. This isn't a memory. This never happened."_

_Mistythistle laughed. "You're smart."_

_"Tell me everything." _

_Mistythistle considered this for a moment. "Pah! Fine! You're no fun! Your mother is currently being held in the best part of StarClan. Once you drown, you will take-Ulch, scratch that! StarClan has decided that you, you pathetic first draft, will not be reborn."_

_"What's that supposed to mean?" _

_"Ugh! You are so inquisitive that it's annoying! What I mean is that first drafts don't make nearly as bad a mistake as you did! Have fun dying!"_

* * *

I hit the water.

Drowning, drowning. I wanted to cry for help but I couldn't.

I felt claws pierce my back as I sank lower and lower into the river, pushed along by the current. It was my sister Honeyfur. She opened her mouth, obviously trying to shout, but that was a bad idea. She let go of my back and thrashed about.

She continued thrashing for a few more moments, then went limp. I continued being pushed along by the current as the honey-golden body of my sister blurred past me.

I tried to grasp at the bottom of the river, but the current swept me upwards. My head bobbed above the surface. Before I could shout for help, another icy wave crashed over my head, dragging me back under.

I thrashed around helplessly. I had gotten a quick refill of air when I resurfaced. I shivered, freezing badly. My eyes began to close. My head was pushed above water again. I gasped for air and let out a wail for help, then was swept back under.

The current hit me forcefully. I closed my eyes, opening my mouth and inviting the water in.

I couldn't undo what I did.

I made a mistake.


End file.
